Don't forget to remember me
by LuciferTheShade-Stalker's Wife
Summary: Addison's gone she didnt have the will to live that night...The news hasnt reached her family or friends yet but what will happen once it does will Addie be remembered or will she fade to black just like her life.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark too dark I could almost feel myself slip away, The last thing I heard was the voice of my bestfriend as she screamed..._

_Wait...hold on I see a light. I walked well crawled and limped to it _

_ "Addison" said a voice. Out of the light came no one but my mother for reasons unknown to me I smiled ,_

_ "Momma?" I asked even though I knew just who she was._

_"Yes baby girl it's me, You finally made it to heaven sweet angel" she spoke in a sad voice though a smile graced her lips._

_ I stopped in my tracks and looked at her "I died?" the memory started to flood back to me and i fell from the force of it..._

_ I was on my way home after being at the library for most of the day, Collin had just broken up with me and on our anniversary of all days. I had just wanted some alone time. I walked passed the shopping center and the Ateara grocery store thinking I'd send Paul to get some snacks later on the next day. _

_ Then it happened I was grabbed I couldn't see and the harder I fought back the more it hurt but I heard their voices I knew who they were. I heard the footsteps as they scattered promising never to speak of it again..but one came back._

_ "I'm sorry Addison, This is your brother's fault" and with those words spoken one final hard blow was delivered to the side of my head and that was it. I lay there thinking as my world slowly started to fade to black. What's Paul going to say? and Rachel how will they deal?_

_ My vision started to get blurry and I felt the fight leave my heart the last thing I saw was Charlotte's tear streaked face and the last thing I heard was a scream tear through her lips, I was back staring at my mother ._

_"So that's it I'm really gone" I choked back a sob._

_My mother nodded sadly and led me into the light whispering sweet nothing's in my ear and promising me I was safe now and it would all be okay, _

_ Little did she know she was so wrong..._


	2. Chapter 2

~Charlotte's p.o.v~

I was out on my morning jog when the stench of blood it my nose,normally I would think it were an animal or something and just keep going but I knew that scent hell I had grown up with the girl who carried it. I came to the alley behind the Ateara store and stopped, My heart dropped to my feet and my breathing stopped completely.

There in a puddle of her own blood lay my bestfriend since second grade Addison Lahote. I could here someone screaming in the back of my mind I knew it was me the scene in front of me literally made my blood run cold. I turned and closed my eyes letting my wolf take over as I phased and threw my head back letting out a loud and long howl.

She was so close to phasing I don't know why it didn't happen she could have protected herself she would have still been here, My thoughts stopped when I heard the footsteps of my pack brothers and sisters approach the alley. I shifted back and wrapped my arms around Rachel as she sank to the ground in tears,

Paul and Gwen on the other hand they couldn't be contained Paul got to her first holding her lifeless corpse in his arms as his tears flowed freely down his face.

"Addie please wake up come on Add wake up" Paul pleaded.

As he held her close his shoulders shaking in grief at the loss of his baby sister. Paul had raised Addison and Gwen with the help of most everyone around here when his father was finally killed.

"N-No" was the only thing Gwen could manage and I understood why this was their sister she had never done anything to deserve this no one had. There was one person I had yet to see well three actually. Addison's bestfriends other than me of course, Brady Fuller , Seth Clearwater and Collin Littlesea. I saw Seth and Brady slip through the packs wall. Upon seeing Addie cradled in Paul's arms they each took a respective bow and turned to leave.

I stopped Brady and asked him where they were headed to which he replied

"To tell Collin...she's gone"

~Seth's p.o.v~

I wanted to close my eyes and pretend it was all a dream, Addie wasn't dead she was at home hanging in our tree house reading that same old Romeo and Juliet book dreaming of prince charming.I shook my head still in shock, how was it even possible?

I had just talked to Addie last night we were supposed to hang out today she was going to help me get Dakotah Ateara to go out with me. I smelled scents when I was there even though it had been atleast eighteen hours there were still faint male scents.

The bastards that killed her won't get away with it and I'll make sure of that, I sighed and stood stock still as we reached the Littlesea home Collin was just walking out of the house.

I looked at Brady waiting for his cue but he was in tears and I knew then it would be my horrible duty to deliver the news.

"Collin man we need to talk" I said knowing my voice would give out at any moment and I would be crying once again. But Collin didn't seem to notice he only frowned and sighed,

"Where's Addie man? She still asleep?" He shakes his head laughing as he walks down the stairs not knowing our friend was gone.

"C-Collin bro" I shook as my voice went in and out the tears stinging my eyes like a million tiny bees, I couldn't bring myself to say it it just won't come out of my mouth.

Brady finally regain enough control to just come out with it and end his suspense, he took him by the arms and shook his head.

"She's gone man, Sh-She...Addison's dead " and just like that I saw something else I never thought I would...

Brady and Collin both held eachother and cried I shook my head and plopped down in the dirt a slow memory drifting back to me...

_A little girl around five walked up to us she had tan skin just like the rest of us but her eyes threw her off they were the oddest shade of grey you could ever see. She was different, normally we didnt let girls play with us but we welcomed her with open arms and little did we know back then it would be the start of the most amazing friendship we had ever known..._

As I came back to I noticed my face was now completely soaked with tears and I looked up and shook my head.

"Why'd you leave us Addie w-we need you" I let my tears consume me along with my memories as I sat there and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison's p.o.v

I couldn't believe my eyes as I sat there and watched my three closest guy friends cry for me.

"Addie Honey I have something to tell you" My mother said with a sad smile, What was it with this woman and giving me bad news?!

"Yeah Ma?" Hey I was dead how much more worse can it get is there some big family secret I know nothing about?

She sat down next to me as we watched the people I knew and loved get oh so very upset over finding me dead.

"There will be more joining us, I just don't know who" She admitted slowly. My entire head turned to her in slow motion, More of my family would die? I thought i would lose myself when she died, and now this?

I got up and began to explore the world I once lived in feeling my mother right behind me, It was annoying to say the least but I wouldn't complain. I made my way to first beach...Where I sat and watched the waves crash against the rock.

My mother let out a gasp which alerted me to the figure standing on the cliffs I couldn't make out just who it was, boy i wish I had though. The figure took a running leap and dived off into the ocean.

But they landed wrong in the water, I wanted to go in after whoever it was but my mother stopped me and pointed to the small rock by the water, The form of my best friend Collin Littlesea sat there unharmed and looking so sad. He looked out to the water at the float form.

When it finally clicked what happened, I looked back at my mother shaking my head in disbelief. She nodded and made her way over to the water pulling out his lifeless form with a sad expression on her face.

"He drove himself mad with What ifs Addie" She looked over at him and motions for him to come to us. As he got up and walked I couldn't believe it, he had so much left to live for he was so amazing, But that was all in the past.

"Why'd you do it Collin?" I really wanted to know just what had pushed him over the edge, or on the off chance that Someone had pushed him, but to no such luck he simply shook his head and stood next to me.

I ushered him into the light, Which strangely enough happened to be an opening on the cliffs. As we walked I saw my mother head in the direction of our old house with a grim look. I couldn't help but feel that this next death would be a little closer to home.

Collin turned and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed a little into his shoulder. Yes I won't lie i had missed this kid something bad and it was a kind of nice to have him back even if it were a bad way to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in Addison's room, tears streaming down my cheeks and a beer bottle in my hand. All I see, all I think about is Addison. Addison smiling, her laughing, her crying, her throwing a temper tantrum, her following Paul and I everywhere. But the images of her keep changing, to her laying there on the street cold and lifeless.

"Sweet, sweet Addie," I whisper. "Why did you leave me?" I grip her bracelet, from when she was a baby in the hospital, close to my heart.

I curl up on her bed and try to calm my shaking. My baby sister dead. Body wracking sobs overtake me as this thought goes through my mind. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my hand, I look down and notice that my beer bottle is now shattered in my hands. Blood drips from my palm onto the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The sound grates on my control, all it does is remind me of Addison. I jump off the bed, gently laying down Addison's baby bracelet, and then run out of the room. I throw the back door out and tear out of the house, running straight into the woods as my wolf rips out of me. I leave my shredded clothes behind as I run deep into the mountains. A howl of pure sadness and brokenness fights it way out of my throat. I feel a few of the other wolves phase in so I slam a shield down on my mind so that none of them can find out my secret…..my terrible secret I must never tell.

**Flashback-3rd Person**  
_A fourteen year old Gwen watched her father carrying around perfect, little Addison. She couldn't help but watch her baby sister smile even while in the hands of the monster. She had never seen somebody so perfect, so adorable, and so breath-takingly beautiful._

_She watched as Paul came in and Addison's whole face lite up even more._

_"Auly!" Addison squealed and squirmed out of the father's arms and over to Paul. "Up! Up!"_

_Paul picks Addison up and spins her around with a smile on his face and blows a raspberry on her stomach. Addison's twinkling laughter filled the room with her joy._

_Gwen couldn't help but smile when Addison laughed. But inside her heart was breaking._

**Present-Gwen's POV**  
I collapsed to the ground then howls and sobs ripping through my wolf form as that memory flows into my mind. I couldn't hold up my shield on my mind any longer, it comes crashing down bombarding all the wolves on patrol with my agonizing pain. I would never be able to have what's mine.


End file.
